A Place To Remember
by laughtillyourstomachhurts
Summary: Haruhi has a cousin, Hitomi Wakahisa, who's rich and has been on a 3 month long program and is now back. How will the Host Club react to this? What if a certain loli-shota would have an infatuation or maybe it's more than that? A HoneyXOC story :)) Sorry, if the summary sucks :D Already COMPLETED, but I'm still going to post bonus chapters :D YAY!
1. Chapter 1 - I'm Back!

Hello :) I've been addicted to OHSHC lately and decided to write a FanFic about it :D This is my first time writing one, so I'm sorry if it's a bit OOC :))  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Ouran. I wish I did though .

Chapter One

_*Sigh* My parents really need to take a break from their work. _I thought while staring at my bedroom's ceiling. My bedroom was unusually large for one person and had an ensuite bathroom and a walk-in closet. Its walls were a pale color and the floor was a deep mahogany, the floor was covered by a blood red rug and the walls have a splatter of colors courtesy of me. It has a Mac computer, a tall shelf with lots of books and manga in it and when I say lots, I mean LOTS. My room has a study table, with all of my school books on it, and some of the walls have anime/manga posters, as well as band posters. I was medium height, I have curves, I have black hair and grey eyes that are so light they almost look transparent, most people think it's cool. By the way, my name is Hitomi Wakahisa, which means pupil of the eye and forever young. I probably got my name, because of my "unique" eyes. I opened my laptop and went online. I got bored after 10 minutes and decided to call my cousin, Haruhi.

"Hi Haruhi!" I said after she picked up the phone.

"Hey Mi-chan."

"Can I go to your house, 'cause I don't have anything to do?" I heard her sigh through her nose.

"I'm gonna do my homework today and-"

I interrupted her, "Okay. Thanks, bye..!"

I got up from my bed and got ready. I had on my sky blue faded shorts and a light green sleeveless shirt that has paint patterns on it. I put my hair in a messy bun and I got my wallet and my phone and was ready to go. I know you're asking, _Is she rich? _Why yes. _If so, how is she related to Haruhi? _Well, I'm her cousin from her mother's side and my parents aren't that bad to Uncle Ranka, considering that the others shunned him. We actually grew up together and we're childhood best friends. So, that explains a lot.

I left my mansion and called the limo driver to get to Haruhi's. The ride was quiet as usual and I was excited to go to Haruhi's again. I wonder if her apartment changed or her appearance, since I was gone for three months for an art and music program in America, but we kept in touch.

Suddenly, the limo stopped and it snapped me out of my daydreaming.

"Ma'am, we're here," Said the limo driver.

"Oh, thank you. I'll call you when I go home."

"Yes Hitomi-sama."

I got out of the car and ran up the stairs not looking back. I knocked five times and waited for an answer.

"Haruhi, who's that?" I heard a boy ask.

Haruhi didn't answer and opened the door revealing five guys and a little boy?

"_Heh?" _My mind still calculating.

"Oh hey, Mi-chan."

"Hey," I said while smiling.

"Haru-chan, who's this?" The little blonde boy asked.

"Guys, this is Hitomi-chan, my cousin."

"Hi," I said grinning.

"COUSIN!?" They all dramatically said except the dude with the glasses and the tall guy.

"Hitomi Wakahisa, 15 years old, grey eyes, black hair, attended an art and music program, loves to sing, draw, and everything music related," The guy with glasses said.

I raised an eyebrow at him, wondering how he knew that.

"_Whatever," _I just shrugged.

"Don't over react guys," Haru-chan said.

"My darling daughter, why haven't you said anything before?" The tall blonde with the violet eyes dramatically said.

"_Wow, his eyes are kinda pretty," _I thought.

"_Yeah Haruhi,_" A pair of auburn-haired twins said in sync.

"_That's awesome. They speak the same words at the same time."_

"You guys don't need to know everything about me," Haruhi protested.

"But your father only wants to keep you safe," Blondie said.

"For the last time, you aren't my father," Haruhi argued.

Then the tall blonde, sat in his corner of woe? While they fought, I just stood there looking amused with my right eyebrow arched and a slight smirk on my face listening to their argument. I didn't realize that the twins slithered out of the fight and were behind me.

"_So… You're Haruhi's cousin?" _They said.

I gasped and turned around. I faced the twins, "Uh, yes and you are?"

"I'm Hikaru," Said the one on my left.

"And I'm Kaoru," The other continued.

"_We're the Hitachiin twins," _They said.

The others introduced themselves as well.

"Hello Ms. Wakahisa, my name is Kyoya Ootori," The one with the glasses said and he smirked.

"My name is Mitsukuni Haninozuka, but you can call me Honey and that's Takashi Morinozuka, but you can call him Mori," The little blonde boy smiled and said and pointed to the tall dude.

The tall blonde who got out of his corner and charmingly said, "And I'm Tamaki Suoh," He handed me a rose out of nowhere.

"_Uh," _I thought. I accepted his rose, because I love roses.

"Oh, hi, I'm Hitomi Wakahisa," I said while grinning.

"You have a pretty name, Mi-chan," Said Honey.

"Thanks Honey-chan." I smiled in his direction.

"Anyway, Haruhi," I turned to her, "Long time no see." I hugged her and she hugged me back.

"I'm sorry I didn't visit you earlier," I said sincerely.

"No worries, Mi-chan. I know you're busy."

"So, how's Ouran? I assume it went good, since you already have friends even if they are all boys," I gestured to the boys.

"And I know you said you cut your hair, but I didn't know that it was this short. I loved your hair," I pouted.

"Well, it's good and I don't really care that much about my hair," Haruhi said fiddling with her hair.

"Hmph," I pouted more.

"So, how's America?"

"Oh gosh, there are so many hot guys, considering it was California and I fell in-love with their music," I gushed.

"Good for you. Did you make friends there?"

"Nah, it was only temporary," I said.

"Um excuse me," I cleared my throat and got everyone's attention, "Want to go to a café?"

"Sure," They all agreed.

We went to a café close from here, so we just walked. We went in and sat at the table by the window. We ordered, I ordered blueberry pancakes with hot chocolate and a five pieces of strawberry cake. I was surprised by Honey's order, he ordered three strawberry cakes. I sweatdropped.

While we waited for our food, the twins suggested a game.

"_Let's play 'Which One Is Hikaru?' game,"_ they said.

They pulled out hats and wore them.

"Oh god, not again," Haruhi sighed.

"_Which one is Hikaru?"_ They asked.

"Hikaru," I pointed the one on the right, "Kaoru," I pointed the one on the left.

"_Nope." _They said.

"Stop lying guys, she was right." Haruhi protested. After Haruhi said that, the twins looked amazed and confused at me.

We chatted and ate, before we knew it, it was already 7:30 p.m. We all had to go home, so we said goodbye and we all went home.

"_Oh yeah, I forgot to tell Haruhi that I was starting at Ouran tomorrow." _I just shrugged, _"It'll have to be a surprise then."_

I got ready for bed and as soon as I hit the bed, I fell asleep.

1,278 words

Please review :)) Thanks :D Until next chapter, ja ne!


	2. Chapter 2 - Surprise Surprise

Hi :D I'll post five chapters first and then I'll see if you guys like it :))  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Ouran :))

Anyways, on with the story! XD

Chapter Two

_Can't count the years on one hand  
That we've been together  
I need the other one to hold you.  
Make you feel, make you feel better.  
It's not a walk in the park  
To love each other.  
But when our fingers interlock,  
Can't deny, can't deny you're worth it__  
__Cause after all this time.  
I'm still into you__  
__I should be over all the butterflies  
But I'm in-_

"_Ugh, school already?" _I thought grumpily as I slowly began to wake up. I looked at my alarm clock and saw 6:00 a.m.  
I sat up on my bed and searched for my uniform remembering that it was supposed to be here, I was startled awake when I saw the yellow marshmellow.  
_"Heh? Seriously. Yellow?" _It's not that I have anything against the color or dresses, it's just it looks weird. But then I saw another uniform, I think it was the boy's uniform. I should thank my maids for that as I sighed relieved.  
_"I am NOT going to where THAT uniform. I guess I just have to improvise."_

I slowly got up and walked to my closet. I got a white button-up blouse, the blue blazer from the uniform and high-waisted blue shorts that match the blazer. And then I got gold sparkly flats to match my gold bracelet. I showered and got ready for the day. I walked down the stairs and immediately went to the kitchen to eat breakfast. After that, I got into the limo and as usual, the ride was really quiet.

"Ma'am, we're here," Said the limo driver.

"Oh, thank you. I'll call you when I go home."

"Yes Hitomi-sama."

I got out of the limo and took a deep breath. I saw the school and it was pink? I blinked two times to see if I wasn't actually hallucinating. The other students were already whispering about me and I can actually hear them.

"_Who is she?"_

"_She's kinda hot."_

"_Wow, she's got cool eyes."_

"_She must be another slut."_

"_Why didn't she wear the uniform?"_

I ignored them and searched for the office.

"_Thank God." _I exaggerated after I finally saw the office.

"Um, I'm the new student, Hitomi Wakahisa." I said politely to the lady.

"Oh yes, here is your schedule, which also includes the rulebook and the map of the school. Have a nice day," She said while smiling.

"Thank you and you too," I smiled back at her.

"_Well, she was nice," I thought._

"_Hmm. Let's see Class 1-A. Homeroom, History, Science, Home Ec., Arts, and then English."_

I followed the map and marked my classrooms, so that it would be easier. I slowly got to the door and knocked three times. I waited and then the teacher opened the door.

"Ah yes, I almost forgot, we have a new student today," He said and he let me in. I faced the class and heard some gasps.

"_It must be from Haruhi and the twins," I thought amusedly._

"Hello, I'm Hitomi Wakahisa," I chirped.

I looked at the class and immediately saw Haruhi and the twins.

"Go sit wherever you like," The teacher said.

I rushed to Kaoru's side, because it was the only available seat that's the closest to Haruhi.

"Hitomi-san, what are you doing here?" Kaoru asked.

"Oh, no need for that just call me Mi-chan and as for that, I was really planning on enrolling here in the first place just got a little late that's all," I giggled.

"_Nice outfit, Mi-chan," _The twins said with a thumbs-up.

"Thanks."

And the morning and afternoon was spent the twins teasing Haruhi and me laughing quietly at her.  
Even though sometimes I love school, it can be boring as hell. English just finished and I felt like fist pumping.

"_Yeah! I'm done!"_

"Mi-chan!" Haruhi said. She was in my English class.

"Yep?"

"Can you go to the 3rd Music Room?"

"Yeah. Sure."

With that, she rushed out of the room.

"_Huh, weird."_

"Hey you!" A girl said looking snob and mean with other girls.

"Yes?"

"Stay away from our Haruhi!"

"Uh, she's my cousin," I sweatdropped.

The girl just 'hmph'd and left the classroom with her 'friends'.

I called my driver and said I was going to be more late than usual. I got out of the room and searched for Music Room 3.

After I finally found the room, I opened the doors and got bombarded with rose petals. I know Haruhi mentioned this when we skyped, but I didn't expect this.

"_That's so cool and weird at the same time. I wonder where they hide the rose petals."_

"Welcome."

"Uh," Was my brilliant answer.

"Oh hey, Mi-chan!" Honey said.

"Hi, Honey-chan," I smiled lovingly at him. He's just so cute and you can't deny his adorable-ness.

"Hey Haruhi!" I said once I saw Haruhi and glomped her. I was taller than her, so she had a hard time not falling over.

"Hi, Mi-chan. Thanks for coming," Haruhi said.

"No problem. I got nothing better to do anyways." I followed her to her table and sat down with the guests.

"Haruhi, who's this?" A guest asked.

"This is my cousin, Hitomi. I hope you don't mind her sitting with us," She smiled charmingly.

"Kyaa~! Of course not."

I mentally rolled my eyes and began to scan the room. There's Tamaki doing his 'princely' act and then there's Honey eating a lot of cake and Mori taking care of Honey earning a few fangirl screams. Kyoya just standing there and looking over everything, typical. Then the twins doing their 'twincest' act.

"There was this one time, when Kaoru had a nightmare and had to wake me up in the middle of the night to comfort him and we had to sleep in the same bed!" Hikaru smiled teasingly at Kaoru.

"Hikaru! You didn't have to tell them that," Kaoru complained.

"Oh brother, you know I was just teasing you." Hikaru held his twin close that they almost kissed.

"_Ehh…" It really got me on my toes. I don't know if it's a good thing or a bad one._

"Oh, Hikaru." Kaoru sighed and then the girls screamed on schedule. I sighed loudly and apparently the twins heard it. They looked my way and both winked at me.

"_I probably have a weird and disturbed facial expression right now."_

I got out of my seat and went to Kyoya's table. I got bored of listening to the girls 'kyaa~!'ing at Haruhi. I sat down on his left side and looked at him.

"Hey Kyoya-kun." I said cheerfully.

"Ms. Wakahisa." Kyoya acknowledged.

"No need to call me 'Ms. Wakahisa', just call me Hitomi. So, I heard that you guys were hosting a party this Friday."

"Yes, I believe so." He said and then looked at me,"How did you know? "

"Eh," I shrugged, "I have my sources."

I scanned the room and a girl at Haruhi's table caught my eye.

"I have decided you, Haruhi, are now my favorite host." A girl said to Haruhi. Just then, I heard Tamaki deflate.

Anyways, please review… :))  
It would help me a lot :D Ja ne!  
1,219 words


	3. Chapter 3 - Dancing Isn't Haruhi's Forte

HHHHIIIIIIIIYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAA! :))  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Ouran :p

Anyway, on with the story!

Chapter Three

After the Host Club closed, we all gathered on one table to discuss ideas for the ball. Tamaki was still sulking about the whole fiasco and now was eating ramen and was slurping very loudly might I add.

"Hey Boss..." The twins said, "Don't just sit there come here and help us come up with ideas for the party."

And then Tamaki murmured something about stealing his princess/customer.

"It seems that Tamaki still refuses to believe that Ms. Kasugazaki has a new favorite host." Kyoya pointed out.

I just sighed through my nose and shook my head at Tamaki, while Honey bounced over to where Kyoya and I were and said, "Well, before Princess Kanako picked Haru-chan, she was with Tama-chan."

"Oh, so that's why." Haruhi concluded, while put her hand in a fist and put it down on the other palm of her hand.

"So, in other words, Tamaki-kun, you're jelly." I declared. And then he stood up and pulled out a box that said, "The King's private property."

"Haruhi, daddy wants you to go back the way you look before." As he pulled out a large frame with Haruhi's middle school picture in it.

"Don't go stealing my pictures, without asking me first." Haruhi screamed at his face.

"How can you attract other ladies, when you yourself are a lady!?" Tamaki exclaimed.

"That's none of your business!" And somehow the picture got placed on the wall. Tamaki was under it sulking AGAIN, while the Host Club got around the picture looking at it.

"The more that I look at it, the more amazed I am." Kaoru said, "How did that, become that?" Hikaru continued, pointing to the picture and probably thinking of the way she looked on her first day.

"Uh guys," Haruhi said, gaining the boys' attention, "I'm not required to go to the party, am I? I mean it doesn't concern my quota, right?"

"Aw, but Haruhi, you know I like dressing up and if you say no, I'm going to personally dress you up and drag you from your apartment to the party." I smiled deviously.

"Haruhi, you are required to come, since you are a Host and I'll cut your debt by 1/3." Kyoya pushed his glasses up a bit.

"And if you don't come, we will expose you of being a girl and you'll be the Host Club's dog for the rest of your high school life!" Tamaki sprang to life and smiled evilly. Haruhi sighed and eventually said yes and I said, "Yey!" like a giddy person. I asked Honey if he would join me for cake and he obliged, while Mori followed us to the table by the window. I LOVE sweets, they are my 'heaven'. As I ate happily by the window, I examined Honey. Even though, he looks innocent and sweet, I know that he's smarter than he looks.

"Huh? Mi-chan, what's wrong?" Honey blinked, looking up from his strawberry flavored cake. He tilted his head and stared at me, his eyes curious.

"Oh, nothing, Mitsukuni- I mean Honey-chan."

"By the way, what grade are you in?" I inquired after a moment of silence, intrigued by his upcoming answer.

"I'm a third year high school student." Honey cheerfully said, "How about you, Mi-chan?"

_He's older than me? Isn't he supposed to be in middle school or something?_

"I'm a first year." I smiled cutely at him and then turned to his stoic cousin, "Mori-kun, would you like some cake as well?"

He politely turned his head from side to side, indicating that he wasn't up for cake.

_Oh well, more cake for me. _As I happily dug in to another piece of strawberry cake.

"Ne, Honey-chan?" I looked up from my cake and tilted my head, my eyes wide.

"Hmm?" He looked at me for a moment and then continued eating his cake.

"Where did you get Usa-chan?" I asked curiously.

"How did you know his name?" He pointed to the cute pink bunny.

"Well, remember that I'm Haruhi's cousin? She tells me almost everything, I guess." I chuckled and grinned at him remembering that Haruhi forgot to mention his age.

"Uh well, my late grandmother gave it to me." He smiled and happily ate another piece of cake again. I nodded in understanding and began eating my fifth batch of cake.

"Do you have ballroom dancing experience?" I overheard Hikaru ask Haruhi, I looked at them, "I mean surely even a person like you should have, right?" Kaoru continued.

"Uh, no, not really." Haruhi stammered and looked nervous.

"Yes, that's right. Quick, quick, slow." Kanako praised Haruhi. Apparently, Haruhi didn't know how to waltz and Kanako offered to practice with 'him'. Tamaki was in his corner again, I guess he wanted to practice with Haruhi and I was sitting with Honey and Mori again, eating pastries this time.

"What's wrong, boss?" The twins asked. "Why are you sulking in the corner?" And then Kaoru added, "Is it because you wanted to practice with Haruhi?"  
They shrugged, "You're too tall to stand in for a woman anyway."

Just then Haruhi tripped and landed on Kanako in a rather compromising position, making Tamaki's aura glow darker. Haruhi was on top and Kanako was on the bottom, you get the idea.

"I-I'm s-sorry." Haruhi stuttered and looked embarrassed. Then, Kanako wrapped her arms around 'his' neck and pulled him closer.

"It's okay, Haruhi." Kanako whispered. After Kanako let go, Haruhi stood up and dusted himself off and offered a hand to Kanako. Kanako stood up and said, "Why don't we take a break?"

"Sure." Haruhi agreed and started to walk towards me. I smirked at 'him' and let out a light laugh indicating that the situation that had happened was amusing to me. 'He' sat at the table Honey, Mori, and I were in and asked me.

"So, Mi-chan, do you like it here?"

"At Ouran, you mean? Or basically here 'here'?"

"Well," she blinked, "I guess both."

"Then, I like it here at the club. It's always joyful and full of mischief, you know?" I looked at her with a faraway look on my face, "As for Ouran," I whispered to her in her ear, "Some girls threatened me and think I'm a slut, but otherwise, the boys here like me." I beamed at her. Don't be surprised at how much I tell her something, because I tell her EVERYTHING and vice versa.

"But it's okay, nonetheless." I chirped and sipped some tea.

"Just tell me if the girls give you any trouble again, okay? I'm worried about you." Haruhi creased her brows and looked worriedly at me.

"Nah, I'm fine, but thanks anyway." I appreciate that she cares so much for me, but then, maybe it's because I was bullied when I was in my elementary school. But, that didn't matter anymore, what's past is past.

Suddenly, someone knocked at the door delivering teacups and Kanako looked shocked at the person, whose name is apparently Tohru Suzushima, who's an heir to a first class company, and began stuttering out of nowhere.

_They probably know each other._

After the boy left, and also he's a student at Ouran, Kanako looked nervous and bid farewell to all of us, while not looking at any of our faces, and then, she almost ran out of the room.

"Kyoya," Tamaki motioned at him, "What's the relationship between Princess Kanako and Tohru?"

"Well, as you know I conduct researches on each of our clients. They are engaged, apparently they're childhood friends and their fathers agreed on an arranged marriage. I didn't see this as important information, so I disregarded it."

"Okay, men and ladies," he added for Haruhi's and mine's sake, "It is our job and duty as the Host Club to make every girl happy. Therefore we shall conduct a plan that will bring these two people together."

"So, that includes me?" I asked unsure, while looking at all of them.

"Yes, you are part of the Host Club now, because you are family." Tamaki smiled at me.

"And any relative of Haru-chan's is a friend of ours." Honey exclaimed at me. I smiled happily at them and whispered, "Thank you."

1,397 words :))  
Anyway, review and favorite please… Thanks :D Ja ne!


	4. Chapter 4 - Do NOT Poke Me Awake

HEEEEEY! :))

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Ouran :))

Anyways, on with the story! XD

Chapter Four

After one hour and a few minutes that included multiple outbursts, mostly from me, and a lot of violent reactions, mostly from Haruhi, we all thought of a plan and decided to go home. I, of course, offered my lovely cousin to escort her to her house, since it was already late and we go home the same way. After she said yes, we slid into the shiny, black limo and got into a comfortable silence, which was fine with me, we don't really know what to talk about, since we tell each other something immediately. I began to think about what Tamaki said to me in the clubroom.

"_You are family." His voice echoing inside my head. I was surprised and at the same time, grateful. I never had an 'outside' family. Nobody really treated me like family, except my real one. I know that most of the time Tamaki can be stupid and dense, but I also know that he cares dearly for the ones he loves._

Haruhi tapped my shoulder and then, my head snapped looking at her. Then, I began looking outside the windows noticing that this was her stop.

"Thanks for the ride, Mi-chan." She smiled gratefully.

"No probs, Haruhi. Say hi to Uncle Ranka for me." I answered back and I, too, smiled at her. She nodded and slammed the door of the limo shut. She stepped back and waved and ran up the stairs to greet her dad. I sighed heavily and began to think again about everything that's going to happen tomorrow.

"_Oh well," I shrugged._

After the ride, I walked to the door and went right in. My house is very colorful and then, there are a few occasional paintings and vases scattered, mostly in the living room. The main walls are in between peach and white. My living has three couches that have various colors, two that face each other and the other in between, a flat screen TV, an Xbox with kinect, a grand chandelier, and two bookshelves. The kitchen has many appliances that also have many uses, there's an island in the center that's long, and three fridges. One's mine, the other's my dad, and then the main one that we usually take from. I also have a dining room, game room, grand library, and the study room that's next to the grand library. I'll skip the dining room since you all know what to expect in a dining room. Okay, the game room has all kinds of games, mostly in Japanese, but it also has English or American games. I love to spend my time here, but it would better if you have someone to play with and it also is very colorful, but the main color is orange. Grand library, I also like to spend time since I love to read, so I make sure to have at least three window seat at the back of the room, the main color of this room is brown. I always go to the study room when I have upcoming exams, so that I don't have any distractions. The study room has five futons and three mini refrigerators and it also has an ensuite bathroom, it's like camping, but not really. I lock myself in, so that I could focus on studying.

I went inside and was surprised to see my father waiting for me. His legs were crossed and he had a smile on his wrinkled face. I blinked twice to see if it's real.

"Don't just stand there. Give your ol' father a hug!" He exclaimed. I ran up to him and hugged as tightly as I could. My dad is 5'6 feet, he has brown hair that's slowly turning white, and playful and mischievous eyes that are blue. I missed my dad, he always on business trips and I never really got to see him that much. And when he wasn't on business trips, he was always working to make the shipping company better. Oh yeah, I forgot, my dad owns a large shipping company and I'm the heiress, considering that I don't have any siblings.

"So," he stepped back and sat on the couch indicating that copy his actions as well, "I've heard that you met quite an interesting bunch?"

"Oh yes, I met the members of the Host Club Haruhi is in." I smiled cheerfully at him.

"Have you met our client's son? Ootori Kyoya?" He asked intrigued on what I'll say.

"Why yes, he's quite the charmer." I sarcastically said to him. But he knows, I mean no harm. Well, Kyoya is… Kyoya, I guess.

"And the chairman's son?" he also asked.

"Yes father, but I don't see where we're going here." I arched my right eyebrow at him, silently asking his point.

"Oh, it's nothing, just try to be close to them and we'll see where that will go." He didn't explain further. He got up and bid me goodnight, murmuring about something that things will be interesting. My dad's weird like that.

I got up from the couch and ran up the stairs almost bumping into a maid. Luckily, I got to my room with no physical injury and decided that I'm going to get ready for bed. I got into my closet and picked a plain white boys' t-shirt that's over three sizes too large that went to my mid-thigh and hot pink short shorts with clean undies. I got out of my closet and went to my bathroom, taking a short shower without getting my hair wet. I slip on my regular pajamas and underwear and walked out of my bathroom. I jumped onto my rainbow colored bed and tried to fall asleep. All I could think about was my conversation with my father; it was repeating and echoing inside my head. I slept late.

I decided to sleep in late, because classes were cancelled. So, I didn't set any alarm. Suddenly, I was woken up by someone poking me. I heard someone say, "Is she dead?" Which was Hikaru.

"Yeah Tono, we've been poking her for five minutes and she's still not waking up." Kaoru agreed. I was on my stomach and I slowly opened my eyes to glare at the twins.

"Do NOT ever poke me awake or don't even wake me up." I glared icily at them and sat up, while they shivered uncontrollably and held each other. Then, they murmured something like, "She's scary." Or "Not another one." Just then, I realized the whole Host Club was here. I glared at all of them,"Why are you all here? Don't you know that I love to sleep?" I turned to Haruhi, "Didn't you tell them?"

She shrugged, "I tried, but they didn't listen." I groaned and stood up making the t-shirt fall to my mid-thigh. Most of them had red faces and some trying to hide their blush.

"What?" I almost shouted. They shook their heads and whispered nothing. Then Honey hopped to me and took my hand, I let him, because he was adorable.

"Want to eat some cake?" He suggested, while he skipped. I looked at him and smiled cheerfully. We went downstairs to the kitchen.

"Sure!" I said enthusiastically and went to my fridge, the others sweatdropped. When I found what I was looking for, closed the door of my fridge and put the blueberry and strawberry cheesecake on the kitchen island.

"Anyway, Mi-chan," Hikaru started, "Kaoru and I were wondering if we could dress you up for the ball?" I looked at him, while eating my cheesecake. I narrowed my eyes, still remembering the incident from before.

I smirked at him, "Sure." The twins looked a little shocked that I agreed, since Haruhi doesn't like dressing up. I ate my cheesecake happily with Honey, Mori closely watching.

"Have you guys eaten lunch yet? I could ask one of my chefs to cook for you." I asked them.

"While we appreciate your hospitality, there is no need Hitomi. We already ate lunch." Kyoya pushed up his glasses. I just shrugged and went back to eating my third batch of cake. After Honey and I finished our cake, I led them to the game room, since I still need to shower. I gestured to them that they were going in my room to get me all dolled up. Now this is going to be interesting.

1,420 words :))

Please review :D Until next time, Ja ne!


	5. Please Read The Last Author's Note :))

Does anyone have a Wattpad account? Mine's courtnelouis23 :D Follow mehh XD

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Ouran :))

Anyways, on with the story! XD

Chapter Five

By the time we arrived at the ball, the party was in full swing. It was grand and enchanted; the colors were mostly gold and warm colors. I was wearing blood red dress that made my eyes pop and made me look like a vampire. I had slightly red cheeks that matched the dress, gold eye make-up that made my eyelids look shiny, and pinkish red lip gloss. The makeup was very light, so I didn't look like a drag queen. I'm slightly impressed by the twins' work. After I got ready, we immediately went to school so that the guys and Haruhi could get ready.

I walked in and a lot of girls stared at me with eyes wide, many with awe or adoration, some with envy and hate.

_At least, the hate's lesser than before._

I held my head high and walked through the crowd that parted like The Red Sea. I turned my head to the side and looked for one of the hosts. Just then, two pairs of arms grabbed me and started dragging me across the floor. I began panicking, but when I looked back, it was only Hikaru and Kaoru.

I sighed with relief, _"Thank god."_

"_Hey Mi-chan, having fun?" They both said._

"Well, I didn't get the chance to." I replied wondering why they're dragging me. They stopped and looked at me and just shrugged with innocent smiles on their faces. I looked around and realized we're in the dressing rooms.

"Is the plan starting already?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"_Yep." They nodded._

We stopped and waited for Haruhi for 15 minutes. Finally, she arrived and the twins tackled her and sent her into one of the dressing stalls. Haruhi quickly changed into the dress the twins prepared for her that was baby pink with spaghetti straps, which had a flower on the lower right and had a bag that also had a flower and threw on the wig, which looked like her hairstyle when she was in middle school.

"Good luck and may the odds be ever in your favor." I said to Haruhi and mocked the sign in the 'Hunger Games' series. She rolled her eyes and then grinned at me repeating my actions. I stuck my tongue at her and giggled at how silly Haruhi looked.

The twins looked curiously at me with wide eyes, "How did you make Haruhi do something silly like that?" Hikaru said and tilted his head to the left.

"Yeah," Kaoru added and mocked his brother's actions, but on the opposite side, "Usually, she would never join in the fun or do something out of the ordinary."

"What can I say?" I shrugged and gave them a sly smile, "I bring out the fun and crazy side in Haruhi." The twins just gave me blank stares and hooked my arms to theirs.

"_Want to dance while we wait?" The twins suggested. _Not even letting me finish the word 'sure', they already dashed across the hall (with me) and headed for the dancefloor. Hikaru first took my hand and we danced for a few seconds, before he twirled me to Kaoru and then Kaoru also danced with me and twirled me back again to Hikaru. This happened for the past minute and I wanted to throw up on both of them. Finally, I had the guts to say,"Dudes, if you keep this going, I'm going to throw up on the both of you." I was so dizzy that Hikaru had to half carry me to the table, we sat down and I closed my eyes for twenty seconds and when I opened them Honey was there staring at me at a close proximity, if he or I would move closer, we would kiss.

"Hi, Mi-chan, the plan is about to end and the Host Club is outside. Want to see?" Honey cutely said. He had a pink tint to his cheek that was barely visible. I blinked twice and my face felt hot, I was probably blushing. Hard.

"U-uh," I stammered like an idiot, I mentally hit myself and tried not to stammer again, "Sure, Honey-chan." I seemed breathless, but at least I didn't stammer. I stood up and walked with Honey, when we reached our destination; I took my place beside Honey and listened to what the Hosts were saying.

"Haruhi will replace Tamaki-senpai." Hikaru said. At first, Haruhi declined, but then Kyoya said that he will cut her debt to ¼.

"Eh, one peck on the cheek won't hurt anyone." Haruhi shrugged indifferently, after she said that, I noticed a banana peel that was currently right in front of Tamaki.

_I sighed, "That idiot is gonna fall on his butt. Hard."_

"Hey, don't you think that this is Haru-chan's first kiss?" Honey asked, after a few moments. Just about when Haruhi and Kanako leaned in close, Tamaki slipped on the banana peel and accidentally pushed Haruhi. So instead of a harmless peck on the cheek, it was a full-on kiss on the lips.

"_Kyoya-senpai did say that an incident would make the night more interesting." The twins smiled maniacally. _I laughedand should've known that the twins and Kyoya had something to do with it. Haruhi looked like a cute and embarrassed tomato and so was Kanako. Tamaki was crying about on how his daughter had no longer pure lips and that she was tainted. Kyoya looked indifferently and wrote in his clipboard. The twins shrugged and kept making fun of Tamaki. Honey looked cheerful, but in his eyes you can see that he looked amused. Mori was as stoic as ever, but you can see a gleam in his eyes.

"_This day had been more fun and amusing than I thought." _I smiled teasingly at Haruhi, when we looked at each other. But then remembered what happened with Mitsukuni a while ago…

"_I should tell Haruhi soon." I realized._

1,035 words :))

Please review and I'm not posting anymore chapters, until I get reviews and follows, I guess :D Anyways, Ja ne!


	6. Chapter 5 - My Haunting Past

HEY :D Had an AMAZING time in Church XD

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Ouran :))

Anyways, on with the story! XD

Chapter Six

"So…" Haruhi looked to me, "Do you like him?" She wondered and asked. I called Haruhi the next day and told her that she had to come to my house, because I had to tell her something weird that just happened during the ball. I picked her up from her house and went straight to mine. Right now, we're inside my huge bedroom lying on the bed and staring at the ceiling. We were under the covers talking, staring at my glow in the dark stars on the ceiling.

"Uh," I said and started saying gibberish that even I couldn't understand and started to blush. It's like your tongue is slipping and you can't pronounce the words right.

"I don't know," I quietly and finally said and scrunched my forehead, "Maybe." I thought about it, _"Do I like Mitsukuni? Maybe it's because he's so lovable and cute. But then, maybe not."_

I groaned and pouted at Haruhi, "Why did you say that? I'm starting to think that I like Mitsukuni."

"Maybe you do. You're even starting to call him by his first name." Haruhi pointed out. I clamped my mouth shut and covered it with my hands.

_I sighed, "Why? I don't want it to happen again." _My eyes started to get teary and I let out sob. I covered my face with my hands, trying to block the tears from Haruhi. She doesn't need to see me weak and crying. I felt so much sadness that I wanted to scream, but I can't.

_Before Haruhi and I met, there was a boy that I liked. He was one of those boys that you can't help but notice. He was smart, sporty, and very sophisticated; what every girl wanted. One day, he discovered that I liked him and he approached me. I was very nervous at the time, wondering what he wanted._

_He asked, "Are you Hitomi Wakahisa?"_

"_Uh, yes." I answered in a very small and quiet voice._

"_So, will you stop?" He demanded._

"_Stop what?"_

"_Liking me, because you know that you'll never have a chance with me and no one will ever want a person like you."_

_By the time he ended that sentence, he immediately walked away like nothing happened. After I got home that day, I thought about what he said, "Am I really that bad of a person?", "Will no one ever want me?", and "Am I that ugly?"" Am I not smart enough?" _

These questions circled my head for years. As time passed by, I became more and more insecure, doubting myself more and more. You see, I'm worried that it'll happen to me again and I'm not sure if I can handle that again.

I didn't realize that I was already hyperventilating and Haruhi kept comforting me and started cooing words in my ear. I'm so blessed to have a friend and cousin like her. When I entered middle school, I was bullied, mostly by words. When I had no one to talk to, Haruhi was there. When every one of my 'friends' left, Haruhi was still standing by my side. When I was broken, she helped me pick up the pieces.

My life's like painting a big picture. At first, everyone would help you and have fun, but then, gradually, they see something more fun to paint. They won't be hesitant to leave you and paint all by yourself and by the time you finished, you'll be all alone. And then, you move on and help paint another picture, you'll have new friends and a new environment. And the cycle repeats itself over and over again. Sometimes, I get nightmares that someday Haruhi would leave me just like everyone else. I never want that to happen.

"I love you, Haruhi-chan." I uttered to her. I looked her in the eyes and hugged her tight.

"I love you too, Mi-chan." She exclaimed. She smiled lovingly at me and hugged me in return.

We spent the whole day in my house, watching movies and telling secrets to each other. It was fun and it helped get my mind off of things. I knew that I really liked Mitsukuni, but I think that my mind can't accept it, because of what happened before.

Haruhi decided that she'd sleep over at my house, since it was Saturday. We talked and got ready for sleep, Haruhi slept in the same bed as me. We hugged each other and instantly, fell asleep.

This chapter was supposed to explain Hitomi's past, so I'm sorry if it was short .

Anyway, I didn't update sooner, because I already have my Latin remedial class… So, sorry again :D

804 words :))


	7. Chapter 6 - The Day That I Realized---

HIIIIIIIYYYYYAAAA! My Latin Remedial Classes are already ending tomorrow (June 5, 2013), so I guess I'll write and update as much as I can :D But I already have classes next Thursday :(( June 13, 2013

And also,

Let's have a game XD

I'm going to start dropping a few Latin words and phrases into it :D So you can guess what it means and write it in your review(s).. :))

I'M GOING TO ANNOUNCE NEXT CHAPTER WHAT THE LATIN WORDS MEANT… :))

The Latin words or phrases are in _Italics_. . and **Bold**,if it's a thought.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Ouran :))

Anyways, on with the story! XD

Chapter Seven

After the weekend and Monday, the Host Club discovered that the physical exams were today and devised a plan to protect Haruhi's real gender. While Haruhi isn't really into the plan and doesn't care either way, Mori taunted her about fancy tuna and that's when Haruhi got hooked.

Today, my outfit is a black high-waisted skirt, the blue blazer and a white t-shirt. My shoes were navy blue uggs and thigh-high socks that were black and transparent. I picked up my backpack, almost ran down the stairs, and kissed my dad goodbye. I was running late, not really, I went in the limo, while having two pieces of toast in my mouth. I ate them quickly and applied cherry chapstick on my lips, since it had a tendency to be always dry, except when I'm at home. By the time I was done, I was already at the ridiculously pink Barbie school. I stepped out of the limo and walked fast towards the entrance of the school and found Haruhi and the twins. I walked in their direction and waved at them, they waved back and beckoned me to come closer.

"_Do you remember the plan, Mi-chan?" The Hitachiins asked me._

"Yup! And good job on tricking Tamaki to disguise as Haruhi." I whispered and snickered to them, I gave them a satisfied smirk.

They smirked back and gave me thumbs-up_, "Well, it still was your idea."_

"And we kinda admit," Hikaru said, "That was so clever." Kaoru finished. We all had evil grins on our faces and a cold chill wafted through the halls, the students all shivered. Once we were in front of the doors to the room, the twins opened the doors.

"_Welcome." The doctors and nurses said all at once, all of them in lines. _Haruhi was shocked and said, "I thought you said it's the same as an ordinary school!"

"It is." Kaoru said. They walked in and a nurse greeted Hikaru and Kaoru and said, "Hello, Mr. Hitachiins'. I will be your nurse for this physical examination. If you please, follow me." They went behind a curtain and slipped from our sights.

"Excuse me, Ms. Wakahisa?" A doctor asked followed by a nurse.

I blinked, "Yes?"

"I'm your doctor for this year's examination. We will conduct it now." The doctor said to me. I nodded at him in understanding and followed him and the nurse to a room. Before I went in, I saw the sign 'Special Boys' Examination Room'. I just shrugged, because I knew that Kyoya's family company, which is a high-class hospital, is the one running this examination. It was obvious by the uniform and manners of the doctors and nurses. I sighed and just went along doing what the doctor said. After that, I picked up my blue blazer and wore it, my black lace bra still showing a bit. By the time I was done, I stepped out of the curtain and started to examine the other curtains and what's inside it, and then I saw Haruhi getting undressed. I saw relief in her eyes, when she realized that it was just me, I walked in planning to ask how her examination had gone. Suddenly, I was yanked from behind, the fabric had gone down my shoulders and hanged from my arms, and a hand was over my mouth. Haruhi looked panicked and shocked and didn't know what to do, my eyes were wide and my mind was a blank slate. I didn't know what to do either and I can't think.

"Please, just be quiet." The man pleaded at me and Haruhi. I looked at Haruhi with wild eyes and my eyes start brimming with tears, while he put my arms behind my back and was _contra _him, _"What's happening?"_

Just then when I thought something _malus_ is going to happen, the Host Club burst in. Most of them seem out of breath, I met Mitsukuni's eyes and felt my tears release. I sighed in relief_, "It was bonus that they're here already or I wouldn't know what would have happened."_ and looked at him, he tried to look calm, but even I could see it in his eyes that he was anything, but calm. Mori must've sense it and put a hand on his shoulder to comfort him. I tried to control my crying, but I accidentally let out a sob instead. I couldn't cover my face with my hands like I usually do, because they were locked into place. Abruptly, the twins said, "More handsome than you can ever imagine." They looked mad, because the man was touching their 'toy', which is A.K.A. me.

"More money that you could ever work for." Kyoya said, his 'Demon King' attitude showing.

"More chivalrous than you could ever be." Mitsukuni and Mori said together, both showing their dark side.

"And that's what makes up the Host Club." Tamaki exclaimed. *I'm sorry if it isn't the same in the anime :D But that's basically what they said in a nutshell. P.S. it is an author's note if the sentence in an asteris*

"I'm sorry! Please spare me!" All of a sudden the man that grabbed me was on the floor, begging for his life. I was still unsettled and dropped to the floor; I sat there with blank eyes facing the wall. I didn't notice Mitsukuni making his way towards me, I jumped when I felt a cloth wrap around me and discovered it was a blanket from one of the beds.

"M-Mitsuku-kuni?" I stared at him with frightful eyes and he looked back, even though there's an undeniable cuteness about him, there's also this side of him that can be mature, serious, and… handsome that's showing right now. He really is beautiful.

"Hmmm..?" he asked in a slightly deeper than his normal voice, while taking a strand of hair from my face and put it behind my ear. I slightly flinched at his gesture, but I knew he wouldn't hurt me.

"Th-thank you." I smiled softly at him and _specto _at him with my eyes filled with unshed tears. He shocked me by hugging me. I hugged him back, he felt so warm and soft. While I was engulfed by his hug, I felt secure and safe, and I never felt that in a long time. I sighed, he smelled like strawberry cheesecake and chocolate, I slightly chuckled knowing he smelled like that because of the sweets he shoves into his cute, little mouth, with his thin, kissable lips…

My eyes widened, _"What the-? Where did that come from? I don't __**amo **__him, right?" _

I stiffened and my left eye twitch with annoyance, _"There is definitely something wrong with the other voice in my head." I sighed, "I would have to talk with Haruhi again and 'update' her."_

Hey :)) I think I have the time to update more chapters :D YEY! And sorry if I don't update as quickly. :(( It's really hard to adjust to a new school… New environment and all XD

1,292 words :))


	8. Chapter 7 - Stupidity

HEEYYY! :D

Here are the answers for the Latin words:D

1. Contra – against

2. Malus – bad

3. Bonus – good

4. Specto – to look at

5. Amo – to love

Congrats AuroraDragonelli! :D She got two! Amo and Malus! :))

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Ouran :))

Anyways, on with the story! XD

Chapter Eight

I sighed as I walked to my English class,_ "I would have to tell Haruhi after club time."_ I listened attentively to the teacher, since English is my favorite class. After class, I went to the 3rd Music Room and opened the doors. As always, I got the same intro, but they were cosplaying instead, _"Welcome."_ The Host Club said. A lot of rose petals attacked my face and my mouth, I spat it out and shook it from my face, "You know," I walked up to them and leaned on Haruhi, because I was tired, "You should lay off on the rose petals, because one day someone's gonna choke on them." I said sarcastically to them. I turned to Haruhi and whispered in her ear, "I have something to tell you and I feel giddy and weird about." I shuddered. _Why was I feeling this way? I know I like him, but…_

Haruhi nodded and the club went on as it should be. I went to Mitsukuni and Mori, since there were lots of cake and pastries there. I sat down beside Mitsukuni and started serving myself cake and tarts, I smiled widely.

"What a pig." I was about to eat and my fork was halfway up, then I heard some of the girls at the twins table snickered. I hesitated and put the fork down; I looked at my lap and cringed at what they said next.

"I wonder why she doesn't get fat."

"She must have a lot worms in her stomach." Someone laughed hysterically and the others followed.

I could feel my tears gathering, but not enough to fall down on my face, I didn't want anyone to know I was crying. I blinked the tears out and continued to eat, I put a fake smile on my face that I've perfected for years, but inside I was slowly dying and going into deeper depression. Mitsukuni and Mori looked at me with concerned faces, proving that they also heard what the girls said about me.

"What?" I said with a smile on my face, "I'm fine."

Mitsukuni frowned at this unconvinced, but continued to entertain the other girls at their table. After I finished eating, I headed to Kyoya, since he was less likely to ask personal questions and was quiet. He was standing against the wall and scribbling down some notes on his clipboard; I stood beside him and stared blankly at the room.

"So," he prolonged his sentence and looked at me, turning his body in the process, so his side was against the wall, I copied him, "Got tired of the girls' insults?" He asked. My body became slightly rigid, but my demeanor still calm. He continued and suggested, "You know, you could get each of their families bankrupt if you wanted to."

"Kyoya-kun," I looked at him in the eyes, to make him see that I meant every word I said, "I don't want to inflict anything bad on others, it's just not right. Do to others what you want them to do to you." He just smirked after that and began writing down some notes on his clipboard again.

"You never cease to amaze me, Hitomi." He smiled at me. I was shocked, because it wasn't one of his 'Host' smiles; it was a real and genuine smile. I blushed brightly, _"He looks more handsome when he smiles like that."_ I mean I still like Mitsukuni, I just think that Kyoya is… cute in a general way, but I don't like Kyoya that way.

I fiddled with my hands, bit my lip, and looked away. _Heh, well this is awkward, at least for me it is. _I snuck a peek at Kyoya and saw that he went on his merry way like it never happened. Then, I saw Tamaki to a girl that I've never seen before; she has light brown hair with a dark pink bow at the back.

"Phony!" She said to Tamaki.

"You are disgusting, a commoner, and a fake!" And every time she said something that was insulting, Tamaki was shot by an imaginary arrow to his ego. I began laughing out loud and joined the twins, who were laughing as well; I leaned against them, since I couldn't stand, because of the laughing. We were clutching our stomachs and the twins wheezed out something about Tamaki creating a new dance? I was too busy laughing at Tamaki to notice what the twins were saying. I finally calmed down and wiped the tears from my eyes, I saw Tamaki in his corner sulking. My feet almost gave out, when the twins moved, but they caught me and pulled me up.

"_Whoa there!" The twins said._

"We wouldn't want our new toy to get hurt, now do we Kaoru?" Hikaru asked and smirked; he turned me around and pulled me to his chest. I blushed bright red and tried to get out of his grasp, and then Kaoru said, "No, brother, no we don't." He smirked with his brother and hugged me from behind, so we were sandwiched together.

My left eye twitched and began yelling at them, but it was muffled.

Hikaru laughed at my attempts to insult them and I just burrowed my head at his chest and huffed, blushing some more. After a few seconds, they let go and I realized the girl that insulted Tamaki earlier was introducing herself as Renge Houshakuji and as Kyoya's fiancée? I scrunched my eyebrows at this, "You have a fiancée?" I asked surprised and confused at the same time, after I said that, I felt a tiny pang in my heart and a small part of me wanted him to say no. I was awestricken with my reaction, _"Didn't I say to myself that I don't like him that way..?"_ I was supposed to be happy for him…

"No, I don't exactly recall that I asked for her hand in marriage or anyone's for that matter." Kyoya said, pushing his glasses up his nose, like he always does. I quietly sighed in relief and sat down the sofa next to Haruhi; I put my head on her shoulder and began spacing out.

"You! You'll be Haruhi's cousin that's as popular as Tamaki – The Lonely Prince, but you really crave for real companionship and romance! That's you'll be paired up with the twins!" She shouted at my face.

"_What does she mean by 'paired up'?" _I twitched in annoyance, _"And why am I included anyway?"_ I was so frustrated that I sat down at a table and began eating cake; I ate furiously at this girl's stupidity, but then Tamaki seemed to be up for it. So, I catapulted icing on his face, while he was 'acting' as the Lonely Prince.

"Hey! Who threw that?" He asked whined.

I pointed to the twins, "They did."

"You shady twins!" He shouted to the twins, who looked clueless to what was going on, because they were pleading to Kyoya to make the girl leave. He began chasing him around the room, shouting and running. The twins yelped and ran around the room, away from Tamaki.

I snickered evilly, _"Well, at least I'll see Tamaki chase the twins."_ I ate my cake peacefully and looked at the chaos in the room.

"_These last few days will be interesting."_ I mused and smiled.

Heyy :D Thanks for the reviews, the favs, and the follows! XD These really encourage me to write :))

1,302 :))


	9. Chapter 8 - A Pointless Movie

HIIIIIIIIII :D

And to answer Super-Dash (who's an anon :)))

AWWW… Thanks . *hugs back*

PPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSEEEE EEEEE…

Vote on my poll :)) It's on my profile :D

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Ouran :))

Anyways, on with the story! XD

Chapter Nine

I sighed loudly looking at the Hollywood camera crew, _"How did I get dragged into this?" _Surrounding me were a crowd of people preparing for this so called movie, just because Ms. Little Renge, the Host Club's now self-proclaimed manager, wanted to shoot one and Kyoya didn't even interfere! I almost facepalmed when I heard that Kyoya was going along with it; I wanted to bang my head against the wall.

Right now, I'm in a short version of the school's girl uniform, so it has like a puffy skirt and puffy sleeves. It's mid-thigh, but it's still too short for me, and if I bent down to pick something up, *insert irritated sigh here*everything will be shown. EVERYTHING. Since I couldn't anything about it, I just stood there glaring at air, while I have a black aura oozing out of my skin. I remembered what Kyoya said after Renge 'suggested' to shoot a movie.

-FLASHBACK-

_After Renge left, "Please don't upset Ms. Houshakuji. She's the daughter of a very important client of the Ootori family. "_

-END OF FLASHBACK-

"_Hey, Mi-chan!" The twins said, appearing by my side. _They wore amused grins as they looked at my clothes or rather lack of.

I groaned at them, "Hi."

"This is really… stupid and why does it say that I should be the lovestruck fool in the script!" I complained to them. Why is it that it has to be the girl who's always the 'lovestricken' person in the movie or book? Girls aren't that defenseless or fragile.

"Because…" Hikaru said, "Renge said so." Kaoru finished. They were so happy that they were my partners, so we have to be all lovey-dovey with each other. I wanted to smack their matching Cheshire*Is the spelling right?*grins right off their faces, but I wasn't that violent of a person. I ignored them and looked around. Okay, so Haruhi is the 'nerd' who's supposedly bullied by Mitsukuni, who's the 'bully' and Mori who's the 'childhood flunkie', and then the twins, who're supposed to be enslaved in their own world and apparently they're also 'basketball players'.

We started to shoot and it was Mitsukuni's, Mori's, and Haruhi's turn first. Mitsukuni and Mori were dressed up in leather and might I say, Mitsukuni looked badass in those clothes and hot… Yep and hot. I almost got an epic nosebleed, because I was used to Mitsukuni wearing formal clothes or the school uniform. I tried to suppress my blush and hopefully, it wasn't too obvious. They started shooting the scene and were almost done, but then Mitsukuni dropped his act and said sorry to Haruhi multiple times and hugged her legs.

I smiled at Mitsukuni, _"He's so sweet." _It was our turn next (me and the twins) and I really didn't want to do this. I groaned and stood up, I dusted off my skirt and made sure that it was stretched enough to cover whatever dignity I have left. I looked down at the ground and blushed slightly; I was really uncomfortable with what I'm wearing.

"C'mon, Mi-chan!" Hikaru shouted for me and I walked over to them.

We stood in the middle and suddenly there was rain, courtesy of the crew, and then, the scene started.

"_Hitomi-chan, we both like you, but who will you pick?" the twins said, getting into their script and looked into my eyes._

"I-I can't choose. I just c-can't…" I looked away to my side and willed myself to look frustrated.

"Why can't you choose?" Hikaru asked, "Yeah, why?" Kaoru also asked demanding an explanation.

"I mean, I like the both of you, b-but… it's just…" I sighed irritated and stared at the ground beneath their feet and bit my lip, while standing on the balls of my feet.

"Then choose," Hikaru started, they both grabbed my chin that forced me to look at them and pulled me close, "Me or Hikaru?" Kaoru finished. I opened my mouth only to have it closed again; I stood there like a gaping fish, which was the point, since the character was supposed to be undecided.

"Who will Hitomi choose? Will it be the more happy-go-lucky Hikaru or the more mature Kaoru?" Renge narrated, while having a dramatic voice.

"Cut!" The director said. I sighed relieved that I'm going to get out of this dress and dry myself up, since it was so cold.

"_Thank God." _My teeth chattered and I was searching for a towel. The twins handed me a towel, while they already had theirs.

"Nice job on the acting." Hikaru commented, "Yeah, for a moment, I actually believed you." Kaoru smiled at me. I smiled back at them, "Thanks. I actually acted in plays when I was kid."

After I got changed into shorts and a sweater, I heard something clash against a wall. I immediately ran to the sound, which was at the left side of the building. Then, I saw Haruhi on the ground in pain and there were two guys who were standing and seemed to be annoyed by Renge, while Renge was shocked and stood there frozen.

I hurriedly came to Haruhi's aid and saw that one of her contacts had gotten out of her eye, so that explains the tears that were coming out of her eye, and I don't know if she was hurt, but I'm not taking any chances. I was furious, nobody and I mean, nobody will try to hurt my cousin and get away with it. I got up and faced the two guys. I love my cousin and no matter what I'm going to protect her to the best of my ability.

"You know," I looked at them with menacing eyes and they flinched, "I could have you beaten up and nobody would find out." I gave them a creepy and maniac smile that barely contained all my anger, "I don't want to see your faces ever again. Now, go." They were shaking when I finished talking to them and hurriedly ran away. I smiled a satisfied smile knowing that they aren't going to take my threat that easily. I turned my head and smiled when I heard Haruhi wasn't hurt. Then Renge said, "That was perfect! Did you get that cameraman?" The camera person saluted and signaled that he got it. Suddenly, Kyoya smashed the lens of the camera and everybody became quiet.

"My camera!" the man exclaimed, while waving his hands around like a mad person.

"K-Kyoya? What's wrong?" Renge stuttered and reached out to Kyoya. Kyoya grabbed her hand and set it down gently to her side.

"I think that your meddling with the Host Club is done and the Host Club doesn't involve violence. So go bother someone else." Kyoya coolly and at the same time, harshly said to Renge.

Renge was on the verge of tears and she looked like she couldn't believe what she heard, "B-But Kyoya, you're supposed to tell me that everything's alright! And t-that…" She broke down and cried, while sitting on the floor. I was really a softie when a girl cries; I can't stand having girls sad and I was probably going to regret this sooner or later.

"You know, that isn't the real 'Kyoya-kun'" I crouched down and smiled at her, "And why not start getting started by talking to know someone and it's especially more fun when you get to know the person hands-on."

Haruhi did the same and said to her, "Yeah, I mean it isn't that fun when you research about that person rather than getting to know them personally."

Renge looked at us with wide eyes and slowly smiled, "You're right!" She said suddenly cheered up, Haruhi and I sweatdropped, "And let's get to know each other more! We could hang out at my house." She grabbed our arms and dragged us like ragdolls and ran in the direction of her house.

_I sighed, "Well, at least she isn't crying anymore."_

TADA! Another chappie finished .

Thank you for those who followed and included my story and me in your favs :D

It really encourages me a lot :))

1,399 words :))


	10. Just An Author's Note, But Please Read

Author's Note:

PLEASE READ :D

Hi :) You're probably disappointed that this isn't a new chapter :/  
I just wanted to let you guys know that I'll be writing another FanFic and it's OHSHC again, but it's a twinXOC this time. I'll just finish the 1st chapter and let me know what you think :)) It's called Undecided :)


	11. Chapter 9 - A Sleepy Hitomi

Hi .

Thanks for those people who read my other story :)) I'm not sure when I'm going to update it… But I think I'm going to update it, when this is already finished :D Any objections? Violent reactions? If there are, please leave it in the review box below :)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Ouran :))

Anyways, on with the story! XD

Chapter Ten

After classes, I immediately went to the 3rd Music Room; I walked fast and as usual, I was bombarded by rose petals when I opened the doors. I completely ignored all of them and went to Mitsukuni's napping couch. The moment that I lied there I dropped dead on the couch and napped for a bit, since I was tired because of school. Before sleep overcame me, I remembered the soothing familiar scent of Mitsukuni on the couch; cake and strawberries.

By the time I woke up, the Host Club was already closed. Then, Mitsukuni walked over to where I was lying and lied on top of me, since we were both bored and tired. I stared at the Host Club with extremely bored eyes and expected the twins to do or say something fun. I hugged Mitsukuni like a stuff toy and cuddled with him; since I was only half-awake I didn't know what I was doing.

"_You're so cute." I thought sleepily._

"Really?" he said cutely with flowers all around his face.

"Did I say that out loud?" I blinked and yawned. I just closed my eyes and rested for a bit.

"Yeah." He said and turned his head to look at me.

"Okay."

"_I don't really care what I say right now."_

"Mitsukuni," I whined and hugged him tighter, he noticed that I called him by his first name, but didn't correct me. I buried my face in his neck and yawned again, he jumped a bit when I did that. I saw him blush.

"_I'm really sleepy."_

"Y-yes?" he asked and stuttered a little.

"I'm bored." I whined again and rubbed my eyes. I looked at him and half expected him to suggest something.

"Well… How about we eat some cake?" he said cheerfully and stared back at me. I felt myself shrug and say why not.

"But I'm lazy, carry me." I demanded and pouted at him. I still wasn't in my right mind when I said that. I usually get like this after I wake up or when I'm staying up really late.

Mitsukuni blinked at me and looked shocked, but he quickly covered it up. It was so fast, I almost got whiplash.

"Sure." He said and carried me off the couch bridal style. I yawned and buried my face into his chest, because it was so bright. I almost went asleep in his arms, but Mitsukuni shook me awake.

"Are you sure you still want to eat cake? You can go back to sleep, if you want." He asked thoughtfully. I shook my head and Mitsukuni let me down, close to the table. I went to the table with cake and sat down in the seat. Mitsukuni sat on the opposite side and immediately started eating his favorite strawberry cake. My eyes and mind were still feeling fuzzy and I decided a glass of water should help. I downed a glass of water and became slightly awake. I blinked a couple of times and went to eat my cake, when I was halfway finished; I looked around, realizing that it was quiet, too quiet. I saw the rest of them huddled up together with their jaws on the ground, except for Kyoya and Mori of course, they were just a little wide-eyed, staring at us.

"What?" I asked loudly at them. I was really irritated with their staring, it's really impolite.

"Hey," Kaoru said, "Do you think?" Hikaru continued.

"_That Honey-senpai and Mi-chan like each other?" they smiled evilly and waited for Tamaki's reaction._

"No! Daddy would not allow it, my precious daughter!" Tamaki declared and shouted at my face, while I continued eating my cake.

I looked at Tamaki with an evil gleam in my eyes, while Mitsukuni ate his cake peacefully, "First of all, who are you calling 'daughter?' I mean I don't mind, but you don't have to go overdrive with the whole 'father' thing and F.Y.I. I could like whoever I want, so go bother someone else."

Tamaki withered into his corner and began growing mushrooms in it. I just sighed and shook my head and drank some tea that I bombarded with sugar, so now it tastes sweet. The twins laughed at him, which made me smile.

"_They're really a bunch of rowdy kids." _I thought. In my old class in elementary, the senpais' usually say that I was always the mature one in class, because every time my sensei was not around, I was usually the one who kept the class in order. Though there were times when I goofed around in class, it's usually when our sensei was around. I was happy then, because it was before… everything unfortunate happened.

"Hey Mi-chan," Hikaru said trying to get my attention. I snapped out of my thoughts and looked over to him. I raised both of my eyebrows at him to indicate that I was listening.

"Can we go to your house again?" he asked excitedly. His twin turned to me and said, "Yeah, can we? 'Cause we're bored and have nothing to do."

I thought about it, _"I'm also pretty bored and a little visit couldn't hurt."_

"Sure."

"But when?" I asked curiously.

"How about tomorrow?" they suggested and waited for the others approval.

"Okay." I said indifferently and laid back on the chair.

I gestured to Mitsukuni to come to me. I let him sit on my lap and I hugged him like a stuff toy again and fell asleep on his shoulder, while holding him.

I was really sleepy when I wrote this :D

Hehe XD So… please review :)

And also, please suggest on what they're gonna do, while they're in Mi-chan's house.. :))

Thanks :))

1,022 words :))


	12. Chapter 10 - Unintentionally

HIIIIIIIIIIII :D

I'm so SORRY that I haven't updated for awhile .

Got a minor writer's block and got busy with school :(

OHIMIGASH! Thanks Super-Dash! . You're so cute when you review :D HAHAHAHA :D

I feel so SPECIAL :")) HIHI . I know right?! Mi-chan and Mitsukuni are so ADORABLE! :D I can't help but feel I don't know 'fluffy' when I was writing it? XD And I've always adored Mitsukuni, so I had no problem writing the chapter :D

Thanks also maddie24clover for reviewing.

And let's see if they're going to be :D

Oh, and thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites! :D  
I really appreciate it :))

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Ouran :))

Anyways, on with the story! XD

It's Saturday today and I just woke up from sleeping, so imagine me with half-lidded, my whole body swaying a little bit, and me wearing a big shirt that half-covered my thighs with short shorts underneath. I was still sitting down on the bed, half-asleep, and just staring at the wall. I slowly blinked and put my hand at the headboard at the bottom of the bed to support my body weight and stood up. I walked sluggishly to the bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth. After I did those things, I was still sleepy, so I descended down the stairs and walked to the kitchen to cook mushroom soup, since it's my favorite. I got downstairs and then went to the living room first, because it was the way to the kitchen. Suddenly, I saw the whole Host Club sitting down on my couches and being their usual selves. Finally, they noticed that I was right there staring at them with droopy eyes and became quiet, except Mitsukuni.

"Morning Mi-chan!" Mitsukuni said cutely.

"_Gawd. How does he even do that?" I thought looking at the small little flowers framing his face._

The rest of the Host Club didn't say anything, I have a feeling it's because they already know that I'm cranky when woken up.

"Morning, Mitsukuni." I greeted Mitsukuni emotionlessly. I ignored the rest of them and continued my way to the kitchen to get soup… After I ate one delicious bowl of mushroom soup, I went back to the living room and half-sat on Mitsukuni's lap, because there was no space anymore.

"So… What are you all doing here again?" I asked yawning. I looked at Tamaki pointedly.

"My darling daughter! Don't you remember saying to us that we could visit your humble abode?" Tamaki said in his princely way, posing like always. I stared at him and mumbled, "Oh yeah." I put my head on top of Mitsukuni's shoulder unintentionally, but I just brushed it off and groaned at them.

"Hey Mitsukuni," I said asking for his attention and facing him, "I want to… eat ice cream. Wanna come?"

Our faces and our lips were almost touching, since I was leaning on his shoulder.

"Oh, and you guys are welcome to eat, if you haven't eaten breakfast yet." I said smiling at them to indicate that I wasn't cranky anymore.

"Sure, Mi-chan." He said enthusiastically. He looked so adorable that I squealed and then I hugged him tight. But when I came to my senses, I saw that I was unintentionally giving him a boob hug.

I immediately let him go and looked at him with wide eyes and stuttered, "U-uh" I said scratching my head, "So-sorry Mitsukuni." I smiled and laughed awkwardly at him and blushed.

"I-it's okay." Mitsukuni said in a much deeper voice than before. I saw a blush forming on his face.

The twins looked openly annoyed, Kyoya looked like the same as always, but his aura got a little bit darker, Tamaki was ranting, saying that my body isn't pure anymore or some stupid thing like that, Mori was smirking, which was an unusual sight for me, and Haruhi's trying to calm down the 'king', saying that I did what I did, because I have a weakness for cute things. Just by seeing that, my heart calmed down and my blush started to disperse.

_I sighed, "This is going to be a long day."_

HEEELLLLOOOO!

Please review, follow, and favorite! :D  
700 words :))

Thanks :)

Ja ne! .


	13. Chapter 11 - Fun In The Sun

HEEEEYY ) I AM SOOOOO SORRY! I have a logical excuse for not updating sooner :D My laptop's charger broke and I didn't want to use my phone to write chapters :"(

Anyways…

Tsukiko722 6/21/13 . chapter 12

Hey I love this story! Please update soon!

Me: Hahaha :D Sure! Sorry I didn't get to update sooner .

Super-Dash 6/20/13 . chapter 12

YOU CALLED ME CUTE! O.O... y? XD lolz YAY NEW CHAPTER!

... and im sleepy 2 so i almost put nev cos the v looks like a w... XD  
note... it adds affect when your sleepy.. im gun freak out in the morning arnt i? OK THEN :)

you think im cute i take that as a compliment so i keep reviewing (like so but less drowsy and less ranting)

Me: LOL XD Because you ARE cute . Hahaha :D And thanks for reviewing

Of course to all of you that reviewed, also thank you :D

Anyways, on with the story! XD

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Ouran

Chapter Twelve

The Host Club and I decided to play beach volleyball, because I have an artificial beach volleyball court. I love playing beach volleyball that's why my dad bought it. It's actually a gift from my birthday last year.

"Guys," I shouted at them so they could stop talking and pay attention, "Since we are going to play beach volleyball, I'm gonna lend you shorts and a tankini for you Haruhi. After that, we're going swimming in the pool. Okay?" I grinned excited to play beach volleyball again.

They agreed and followed me, so that they could get their shorts. I went to a spare bedroom and walked to the walk-in closet. I let them pick their shorts and a cute pink ruffled tankini for Haruhi, while I ran to my room and got my turquoise bikini inside my closet.

We met at the living room and went to the changing area beside the court. I quickly changed in to my bikini and ran to the court. I saw that Kyoya and I were the first ones who changed.

I walked up to him, "Hey Kyoya-kun." I smiled at him.

He looked up from his IPad and stared at me curiously, "Why hello Mi-chan." He said while he did a double take of what I was wearing. I arched an eyebrow and said nothing, while his cheeks became a tiny bit redder.

"_Mi-chan!" the twins almost shouted and hugged me from behind, "Nice bikini." They said while making a thumbs-up. _Little did I know, Mitsukuni was glaring at them, so they suddenly kept their hands to themselves.

"Thanks." I beamed at them and then saw Haruhi in her tankini, 'cause she didn't want to wear a two-piece. I gushed and squealed at her, "You are SO cute!" I hugged her and spun her around and squeezed her to death. Almost.

"Is everybody here?" I asked and let go of Haruhi, while looking around. When I saw that everyone's here, I turned around and ran to the court full of sand.

"Okay! Haruhi, Mitsukuni, Mori, and me, are on one team and the others are on the other team."

After that, we immediately started the game. And guess who won? Of course, my team! We totally dominated that court and also because we have two martial artists on our team. Anyway, we went to swim in my pool, because it was so hot! I'm not even kidding. Well, after that, that's when it got weird.

What do you guys think?

O.o

595 words :D


	14. AUTHOR'S NOTE! PLEASE READ!

I'm gonna post short stories :D In just one story. So please check it out :P

And I'm just using my sister's laptop, so I'm sorry if I don't update as much anymore .

Please check it out :D

Thanks :D


	15. Author's Note - IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!

ERMAHGERD… GUYS! Good news :D My laptop's charger is FIXED! . MUWAHAHAHAHAHA XD

Anyway, I'm already done with one chapter, but don't worry it's long :)) I just have to edit it and stuff, but that'll be easy :D

So… PREPARE FOR MORE CHAPTERS TO COME! LOL XD

Love,

laughtillyourstomachhurtss


	16. Chapter 12 - Normal? Not Really

Hi guys :))

As you all know my laptop's charger's fixed :D YAY! But if you didn't read the previous author's note that means you didn't care enough to read :p *sigh*

Sorry, I took a VERY long time to update. Again.

Anyways :D

Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows as always .

Love yah guys :))

WAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! My internet went BONKERS! Bonkers I tell ya! That's why I didn't get to upload last night… hehe .

Sorry :'(

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Ouran :))

I just own the O.C. :D

Anyways, on with the story! XD

Chapter Twelve

We went back to my room to just talk and relax. I opened the door and aimlessly looked at my bulletin board and casually said, "Hm… It moved again." I saw that it sluggishly spelled out, 'He's coming for you next.'

"_What are you talking about, Mi-chan?" the twins asked, while I flopped down onto my bed. _

"Huh?" I looked at them, too tired to care.

"Oh, the pins and thumbtacks always move every time I go in our out of the room. It's weird really." I shrugged.

"Ooh… Creepy." they said with scary evil smiles.

"Yeah, cool right?" I said with a grin.

While the twins and I were having this conversation, Tamaki looked like he was gonna pee his pants, Mitsukuni looked kind of scared though Mori tried to comfort him, Kyoya looked the same as always, and Haruhi didn't care less. After all, she isn't scared easily.

We all sat on bean bags and I started the story about the bulletin board thingy.

"Long ago, there was this huge mental asylum. Everything went by perfectly." I said smiling softly. I saw that they relaxed a little.

"Except for the dead bodies." I deadpanned and they all sweatdropped.

"Why were there dead bodies?" Mitsukuni asked, while hugging himself. I smiled sweetly at him and asked him silently to move closer, because I wanted to scare the living hell out of him.

"Because," I drawled and said probably with a creepy smile, "Some patients' minds have gone too far back to differentiate what's real and what's not, so they had to kill them using an electric chair."

I ended with a scary grin, trying to hold back my laugh. He looked like he was going to cry and I couldn't hold back, because he was SO CUTE! So, I hugged him tightly and cooed comforting words at his ear, while saying sorry at the same time.

But I still continued, "Anyway, there was this one patient that always spelled out words like the one on my bulletin board right now." I stared at them for a while studying each of their reactions. They all looked creeped out, but the twins weren't moving at ALL, it's like they're statues or something. Tamaki was crying hysterically, but I choose to ignore it.

"No one really understood him. Not the doctors or nurses, even the other patients thought he was crazy, which was unusual because they themselves were crazy."

"So one day, he screamed and shouted saying that Death was close and that he was too young to die. Of course, they all just laughed at him and his stupidity. The man felt hurt, but most of all he felt blinding rage. He was furious. So, he did what he does best. Kill." I said with a dramatic pause.

"That night all you could hear were ear-piercing screams of the whole asylum and his maniacally deranged laugh. After he made sure he killed them all, he smiled whole-heartedly with tears streaming down his face."

"But afterwards, he saw Death walking or should I say floating towards him. He tried to get away, however all his efforts were in vain.

'Hello, my prisoner.' Death said with a ghostly smile. He dragged him to who knows where.

'No. No. NO!' He screamed and kicked, while he was dragged.

'Let go of me, I want to go home!'

'Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. You ARE home.' The man looked around and saw-." I paused.

"What was that?" I asked particularly no one. I heard someone or something move again.

"Um, Mi-chan, we get it, the story's scary can you stop?" Kyoya asked irritated, probably because Tamaki was hugging the life out of him.

Got addicted to Horror books lately .

So… Whaddya think? Reviews and comments are always welcomed :D

Wait… So, is this a cliffhanger or something..? Because I feel like it is XD

Oh, and you guys can chat me on Twitter or whatever if you guys just wanna talk :D And 'cause you all are SO NICE :))

And I'm lonely :D LOL XD

JK:))

Sorry it was short :(

792 words :))


	17. Author's Note - Thank You :))

Oh yeah .

I know this is LATE notice but...

I just saw now that some of you voted for my poll :D

Thanks for voting!

Anyway, my Twitter account . = animanian23

LOL XD


	18. Chapter 13 - Picture Perfect

Hi ^^

Anyway, just to update you guys on my life, which I know that you all don't care about and you just want to read the freaking chapter :D No offense, I'm kind of cranky today ^^

So, we have this Buwan Ng Wika thing coming up and I think I'll be busy this week. Oh, and I'll be having exams next week, so I'm SURE that I'll be busy .

Furthermore, I'm saying sorry in advance and the chapters are going to be late as ever (And it's not as if I update late enough .)

Anyways, thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites :D Oh, and can someone teach me how to put author's notes on my profile..? Or do you just post it on your bio..? Well, if someone actually WANTS to teach me, pm me! :))

And another thing:))

I'm thinking of doing a **Vampire Knight **fanfic :)) So, please tell me what you think at the review box below ^^

Chapter Thirteen

I sighed, "I didn't do that, Kyoya~" I sang his name, while smiling. While I was saying that, two figures were slowly creeping out of the shadows and jumped out. It scared the hell out of them, because of the ugly and disgusting faces they have. But while everyone was either screaming very loudly or staring wide-eyed, sweating, I was staring at nowhere with a blank face.

"_Got ya!" the twins said, taking off their masks. They were laughing while I was smiling. _I small laugh escaped my lips, as I tried to suppress my laughter. The others were still too shocked to comprehend what happened, while the twins were rolling on the floor with tears streaming down their face. I giggled at the silly picture.

"So, all this time you were the two ghosts..?" Tamaki stared wide-eyed at them. My eye twitched at his stupidity, _"Duh, idiot."_

"Then, what are those..?" Mitsukuni pointed at the 'twins' that were still frozen with fear and still not moving.

"_It's just an inflatable." They said while popping it with a needle with blank faces *like this -.-* ._ I heard Kyoya sigh heavily, while he looked at me.

"And I suppose you're the mastermind behind this, Mi-chan~" he said prolonging my name. I smiled innocently at him and before he got mad at me, I hugged him, my head buried at his chest because I didn't want to meet his nasty glare while chanting, "Please don't hate me." He awkwardly patted my head and hugging me back.

And when everything got quieter and lot colder might I add, I carefully peeked at his face to see if there was any hate in them. I saw that he had a faint blush on his face that he's trying to suppress, I smirked at that and my lips were trembling, trying to hold in my laugh, but a giggle escaped my lips. After I giggled at his embarrassment, I noticed that it grew colder and there was heavy tension in the air. I scrunched my eyebrows at this and looked around for the source and then I saw Mitsukuni staring at the ground with a dark aura around him and I couldn't see his eyes. He looked upset and my face softened when I saw that while my eyes danced with worry. I felt the need to run to him and ask him what's wrong, my heart wrenched at the sight of him so vulnerable. His cousin patted his shoulder as a sign of comforting him, while I tried to reach out to him, but Kyoya held me tighter to him and whispered, "Let me… Let me hold you a while longer."

"Wh-wha-what?!" I stuttered while blushing like a mad man. My whole body froze in shock when he said that. My mind went overdrive, but I can't focus on a single thought. I just stood there frozen like an idiot staring wide eyed at the overly painted wall.

After five long and painful seconds, I carefully looked at him, "Can you please let go of me now?" I said in small and polite voice. He stared at me and reluctantly let go, but then I heard a bang. I realized Mitsukuni was the one who did that. I ran after him and he can sure run fast. I gasped as I rested against a wall, once he stopped. He still wasn't looking at me, but I can feel that he's mad due to the black aura surrounding him. I tried to grab his shoulder and make him look at me, however he won't budge. I sighed at his stubbornness and just kneeled down in front of him. I looked at his face, it was stern and hard, nothing like the Mitsukuni that I know.

"Who am I to you?" he said barely above a whisper.

That question left me baffled, _"Am I going to tell him the truth?" _I panicked as I thought of different scenarios on how it would turn out.

"I said," He paused, "Who am _I _to you?!" I flinched at his tone. My eyes widened and just went with my decision that I'm going to tell him the truth. I don't if it ruins our friendship; I just want to get this over with already.

"I-I th-think of y-you as more t-than a f-friend." At first my voice was clear, though it ended only as a whisper. I stared at the ground while saying, "And I'm not saying like a best friend or something. I like you in a romantic way, but its okay if you don't like me ba-" I stopped in the middle of the sentence when he grabbed my chin and tilted it upwards and felt warm lips on mine. It took me a while to respond, although I did kiss him back after seconds of being paralyzed.

"_I can't believe it." I thought happily with tears streaming down my face, "For the first time in my entire life, someone wanted me. Me! Of all people."_

He pulled away and wiped my tears. He hugged me and everything was right in the world, my world at least.

Is this the end?

I don't know I'm still thinking about it .

Please leave any comments and suggestions in the review box below ^^

1,510 words :))

Ja ne!


	19. Chapter 14 - Forever

HALLO

Well, no one messaged me to either end it there or add a few more chapters so…

THANKS. THANKS A LOT :P

GAAAAAAHHHHHH!

WHHYYY?!  
Anyway, you don't care :P

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN OHSHC. JUST THE OC.

Chapter Fourteen

I breathed deeply as I was preparing myself to face the whole school as Mitsukuni's girlfriend for the first time. I tried not to freak out when Mitsukuni put his arm around my waist. It took him a while to get me to say yes, but I eventually gave in and told him everything about my past. Everything. The boy, the bullying, everything. He grew surprisingly taller after a year of pursuing me so now he's a fourth year and I'm a second year. I appreciated the fact that he waited until I was ready to be in a relationship. We were dating for a few months already and now the whole student body will finally know, but the whole gang already knew the moment we started dating.

Apparently Mitsukuni noticed that I was extremely nervous and my hands kept shaking badly, "It's okay, Mi-chan." He tenderly kissed my cheek and smiled at me. I tried to smile back, but it was a weak smile.

The limo stopped in front of the pink and girly school and it was finally show time, my heart was beating so fast that I think Mitsukuni could even hear it. I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself

"Mitsukuni?" I closed my eyes thinking this is all a dream but if it is, I never want to wake up.

"Yes?" I felt him stare at me.

"Whatever happens, we'll get through it right? Forever?" I opened my eyes and looked at him, my voice hopeful. My heart fluttered when he smiled lovingly at me.

"Forever,"

And you can guess what happens next .

Or do you want me to give you guys a definite ending or epilogue..?

If you do, please leave a comment or you can review in the box below :))

Ja ne!

347 words :))


	20. Chapter 15 - Contentment Epilogue

Guest 9/11/13 . chapter 19

Continue with longness

Hahahahah XD I was really surprised :D I just posted the chapter a few minutes and you already reviewed :))

I feel honored ^_^

So, okay, I'm going to continue it :))  
OH, and what do you think of the story? O.o  
THANK YOU. Even though you're a guest, you still reviewed :)  
I appreciate it :3

THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS, FAVORITES, AND FOLLOWS AS ALWAYS :D

So now, we will say goodbye to this OHSHC fanfiction. This is the LAST TIME you're going to read it probably or if you want to read it again why not? ^_^

BUT this is NOT the last time I'm going to write about this, I'll probably make a better and more edited one in the future. YAY! :))

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN OHSHC. JUST THE OC.

Chapter Fifteen

I opened my eyes to see a face. Long eyelashes, pink lips, honey blonde hair, also known as my husband, Mitsukuni Haninozuka. I smiled at him and put the unruly strands of hair behind his ear. He slowly opened his eyes and rubbed them. I giggled at him and kissed his forehead. I stood up and put my hair in a messy bun. I'm twenty-five now and Mitsukuni's twenty-eight. We immediately married after college, I studied Introductory Painting while Mitsukuni studied Business, and we lived together ever since. We, now, have two children named Chiyo and Emiko. Chiyo means forever and Emiko means blessed child.

I went to our huge bathroom that's in our room and washed my face. I went downstairs, got my cooking apron, and started with breakfast cooking eggs and bacon with Japanese rice. Once I covered the hot pan, I went upstairs to Chiyo and woke her up first. She had my smooth black hair and eyes while having the personality of Mitsukuni and also his cuteness. I went to Emiko next and gently woke her up since she took up after the both of us; she's really in a bad mood if you wake her up. She had the blonde hair that Mitsukuni has and also his eyes, but she had my personality. I carried her while she was only half awake. She's only two and her sister's four.

We went downstairs and I sat her down in a dark violet high chair. I quickly readied the food, the coffee that was already prepared last night. I placed it on the table and prepared plates and chopsticks. Mitsukuni came down with Chiyo, hand in hand, who was dressed for school already. Chiyo sat down beside her two year old sister while Mitsukuni came by me and kissed me on the cheek.

"Morning, mommy!" Chiyo chirped while bouncing excitedly in her chair.

"Morning, Chiyo." I grinned at her cheerfulness and took off the apron I was wearing.

We sat down, "Itadakimasu," I was beside Emiko and Mitsukuni while facing Chiyo.

"_Wow, I have everything I want right here." _I smiled gratefully while feeding Emiko milk.

Chiyo looked at me questioningly, "Mommy? Are you all right? You have a weird smile on your face." I laughed quietly, "I'm more than all right." I softly said to her.

TADA! It is FINISHED :))

THANK YOU FOR ALL OF THOSE THAT HAD BEEN WITH ME EVER SINCE CHAPTER ONE AND ALSO THE ONES WHO ARE NEW. THANK YOU :))

Sadly, this is the FINAL ending :((

But I CAN do extras for this, but I can't promise you.

Once again, thank you :))

And I hope you liked it :D

Oh, and I also hope that you'd kindly read my other stories :)

Please please PLEASE tell me what you honestly think of this story. Criteria are ALLOWED ^^

I LOVE YOU GUYS! ^_^

Well, for the last time, Ja ne!

641 words :))


End file.
